


Nightmares

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: Draco and Neville's son has a nightmare.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad this is my first work. Please review.

You know I love you so much little one? You and papa me the world to me." I ask our 7 year old son. "Yes I know Daddy I love you guys too." He says while he cuddles into my side and clings onto my shirt with one small hand.

" Draco love what are you doing up, Both of you should be in bed. " Neville asks from the doorway. " Max had a nightmare about us breaking up. So I tried to comfort him and well yeah" I say while bringing Max closer to my chest.

"Max baby you know that Daddy won't be leaving ever. You know why? " Neville asks joining us in bed and wrapping his arms around us both.

"No why?" Max asks while clinging to both of us as though if he lets go we will disappear.

"Because he is going to be a longbottom in a week." He says looking at my hand which showed our engagement ring. A silver ring with an emerald surrounded by rubies. A merging of slytherin and gryffindor.

" Really? So that means he is going to stay with us forever." Max asks voice so full of hope it melts my heart. I can see that Nev is in the same boat.

" Yes little one I am going to stay with you both forever." With those words my family fell asleep.


End file.
